Fall Nights
by 46AmityBread46
Summary: Clace fluff oneshot. Clary slips out of her bedroom every night at precisely 10:30pm and no one knows - except one person.


10:24

Clary lay under the covers of her bed, fully clothed, counting down the minutes till half past. Her mind kept wandering over the contents in her coat pocket: keys, subway ticket, phone, stele...

Two pairs of footsteps could be heard on the stairs, as Jocelyn and Luke went to their room. Clary quickly closed her eyes and turned her face so that they couldn't see it from the open door.

She could hear Jocelyn's worried whispers to Luke, "But she's so tired all the time like she stays up all night and I know she trains but -"

Jocelyn's voice suddenly cut off as Luke shut their bedroom door. Clary opened her eyes so that only a sliver of them could be seen. The clock beside her said 10:25. She closed her eyes her thoghts flitting in and out of her head like butterflies.

She had done this before, had been doing this for weeks, but still felt like something could go wrong at random times in the day. If Jocelyn ever found out, she would immediately assume the worst. Clary didn't want to imagine what would ever happen if her previous thought became true, it gave her a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't enjoy.

The muffled voices from Luke and Jocelyn's room had ceased when Clary listened again.

10:27

Deciding that now was the perfect time she slipped out of bed and put on her coat. Fully aware of Jocelyn and Luke, she carefully shut her door, silently thanking the Angel that it was oiled.

She moved over to the window and opened it, leaning her elbows on the ledge. The moon was covered by grey snow clouds. Yellow pools of light from street lamps showed the early snow, sparkling from the tiny ice crystals within it. A cool breeze swept through the street, rustling the tree branches with a few brown leaves clinging to them.

Clary glanced back at her clock.

10:29.

Another minute passed while she listened for any movement within the house.

At precisely 10:30pm she crawled out of her window backwards. Her gloved fingers held onto the window ledge before she dropped into a pile of soft shrubs and snow and rolled backwards to spread the force of the impact. Clary brushed herself off before jogging down the street.

She couldn't help but think that if she had attempted that fall a couple months ago, she would have ended up in a hospital bed.

Thinking about her previous life her thoughts led her to thoughts about Simon. He'd recently gone to the Shadowhunter Academy and even though he now knew who she was, he didn't remember anything else. It was killing Izzy. She never showed it, and acted indifferent to the whole thing, but Clary knew the truth.

Feeling comfort from the weight of her seraph blade in her boot, she continued walking towards the subway, dodging the street lamps out of habit. She was approaching it and couldn't wait to feel the warmth of the heating on her skin.

A short while later, she was sitting in the train tapping her foot impatiently. The train was unusually empty, only a handful of people in it. A couple sat in the corner whispering worriedly, the woman brushing her red hair aside. The man beside her had his arm around her, whispering comfortingly in her ear. Clary quickly looked away. She felt like she was intruding on something intimate.

Her eyes landed on another boy, roughly the same age as her, slouching in his seat. His posture was terrible. He was on his phone, running a hand through his brown hair distractedly.

The name of the next platform rang out through the speakers, before jolting to a stop. Clary expected more people to join but only one girl came through. She was alone and had dark hair. She looked around for a moment before joining a small girl with blonde hair. She gave a smile which the other blonde girl returned. Side by side, Clary couldn't help but notice that they looked similar, even if their skin tones were the exact opposite.

Around eleven pm the train finally arrived at her stop and she hurried off. Clary was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the small girl before she bumped into her.

"Sorry." Clary muttered, looking at her quickly. Her eyes widened slightly as she realised that it was not in fact a small girl but rather a short teenager, shorter than Clary herself, with pale blue eyes.

"That's okay," She replied in a lower voice than Clary had expected. The girl boarded the train that she had just left.

As Clary tightened her coat around herself, she checked the time 11:15. She groaned, this was the latest she had ever been. She ran outside to the streets of Manhattan. It was busy and alive. Clary liked it.

She hurried along the street, occasionally dodging someone. At the back of her mind, she thought about certain buildings and objects that caught her eye. Her fingers itched for a pencil in her hand and thick paper beneath. Clary enjoyed the way that the simple lines came together eventually to create complex designs.

She glanced down at her watch again. She cursed as she saw the time.

11:17.

Not caring about anything else, Clary ran. She was glad for the runes of speed and silence she had drawn on herself before she got changed. The cold wind whipping her hair back, making it fly like a banner behind her. As she turned the last corner, the spires of the Institute could be seen. She gave a small laugh of relief. Clary could feel her speed rune nearly finishing and she would prefer to run with a speed rune.

Clary sprinted towards the large doors of the Institute before they opened up under her touch. She went up the elevator and smiled when the warm air hit her face.

She looked down out of habit, seeking out Church before realising that Brother Zachariah had taken him. Evn though Church had been generally quite annoying she missed him, his appearance made Clary think that the Institute wasn't as empty as it actually was. The halls of it were quiet now. So many people didn't live here anymore: Max, Hodge, Robert Lightwood, Alec...

Reaching Jace's bedroom door, she slipped in and locked it behind her. He was laying down on his bed, reading.

"You're late," Jace said, without even looking up from his book but a small smile played at his lips. She took her coat off and threw it at him. He caught it still without looking up from the book. "You're ungrateful." She retorted, grinning at him as she slipped out of her boots and socks.

She went over to his wardrobe, looking for her pyjamas. She felt Jace's arms around her and his head on her shoulder as she looked through his clothes. "I put them in the wash." Jace murmured, answering her unspoken question.

"So what am I supposed to wear then?" Clary asked, turning around in his arms. He moved his head away from her shoulder so that their foreheads were touching. He absentmindedly played with a lock of her hair, his fingers brushing the back of her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying the way his hands felt on her.

Jace pressed his hand to the small of her back so that they were now touching everywhere. He titled his head down. Their lips were brushing. "I've been waiting to do this for hours." He murmured against her lips.

Clary laughed quietly but it was quickly stifled as Jace pressed his lips upon hers.

Instantly, her arm moved to his neck, her hand clutching his golden curls. Her other arm was on his waist, her fingers on the small line of skin above the waistband of his pants.

He tilted her back slightly, her bodyweight supported almost entirely on one arm. She felt the muscles in his back move as he supported her and he was even stronger than he looked and Jace looked strong.

He was murmuring softly against her lips but Clary couldn't understand him, she was too wrapped up in the kiss. He was the first to pull away, breathing heavily, his nose nudging her cheek. He gave her one last kiss before walking to his wardrobe.

"I think I have a..." He trailed off looking for a shirt.

Clary peered over his shoulder as he drew out a sleeveless navy blue shirt. He placed it against her. It reached down to about her mid thighs.

"Perfect." Jace commented.

He handed her the shirt along with a pair of soft shorts.

"The shorts are yours, by the way."

As Jace walked to his bed, Clary started unbuttoning her shirt and slipped into Jace's. She pulled off her jeans and put the shorts on before joining Jace.

His bed was small, only a single bed, but they were close together when Jace put his arm around her waist.

"You know," Jace began, "I think I should go to your house next time. I could jump from the roofs of the buildings and be at your house in no time at all. We'd also be able to do more of this."

He kissed her cheek, his hand combing through her hair.

"But if my mom saw you she'd kill you. With a fireplace poker or a saucepan."

"True, but I'd die a heroic death. I'd die by your feet, dying to protect you from you mother and just before I die I'd utter some romantic last words." He said dramatically. "But I'm not gonna die soon Clary. I'll make sure to stick around and annoy you even after we die."

Clary smiled at Jace before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"I'm gonna hold you to it and if you don't I'll get my fireplace poker out." She teased.

"Well it's never gonna be used because I'll stick by you even if you forced me to take a bath with ducks."

Clary laughed. "Only you would be afraid of that."

"What can I say, I'm one of a kind." He said, grinning so wide that she could see his chipped tooth.

"But even if your mom saw us," Jace said, returning to their previous conversation, "I'm pretty sure you'd protect me." He poked her arm. "Look you're all muscle."

Clary laughed. "I doubt that."

She turned around in his arms as Jace pulled her to him so that his chest was touching her back. Clary could feel him burying his face in her hair and could feel the smile he of content gave.

These were the moments that she enjoyed the most. Simple moments that made her almost believe that she was a normal Mundane, just spending her night with her boyfriend.

"Goodnight Clary." Jace whispered, his lips brushing the tip of her ear.

She laced her hand with his before replying. "Goodnight."

Clary closed her eyes, not worrying about Jocelyn or anybody. She was just enjoying the feeling of Jace holding her like he was. When they were in each other's arms she didn't feel anxious. After all they had been to hell and back and they had made it. Together.

So when Clary finally fell asleep she didn't worry. She didn't even worry when the sunlight started to spill onto Jace's floor and she knew that she had to leave.

They had each other and that was what mattered most to Clary.


End file.
